Security systems are often employed to secure office spaces, commercial sites, and parking lots. With many of these systems, digital surveillance cameras are used to monitor areas that are highly trafficked. The digital surveillance cameras are generally very good at tracking people going into and out of monitored areas.
Digital cameras using CCD and CMOS image sensors are quite sensitive to infrared wavelengths. However, images captured using infrared illumination tend to be flat and lack definition. This lack of definition can be a problem when details need to be discerned from digital images.
Therefore, a need exists for a digital surveillance camera that captures images with improved definition.